leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW059
| ja_op= | ja_ed= ポケモン言えるかな？ＢＷ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=大橋志吉 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=古賀一臣 | directorn=1 | director=古賀一臣 | artn=1 | art=案浦達哉 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW051-BW060| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1 (Japanese: トルネロスVSボルトロスVSランドロス！（前編） VS VS ! (Part 1)) is the 59th episode of the , and the 716th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on December 15, 2011 and in the United States on April 28, 2012. Blurb Our heroes return to the Driftveil City Gym and Ash once more challenges Gym Leader Clay to a battle. But once again Clay again tells them he’s too busy to accept Ash’s challenge—this time because he has run out of Revival Herbs. Clay makes a deal with Ash: if Ash can bring him some of these amazing medicinal herbs, Clay will accept his challenge. So our heroes set off to the Driftveil Market to find some. The gang asks their friend Charles for help, to no avail. Then they learn that the only place where Revival Herbs grow is on Milos Island, known as the Island of Legends. Ash, Iris, and Cilan arrive on the island and are told to seek out a guide named Lewis. They travel a great distance to find him, but Lewis sadly tells them that he can’t find any Revival Herbs either...there hasn’t been any rain for a very long time, and all the herbs have dried up. Lewis and his Gothorita have planned a rainmaking ceremony to appeal to the Legendary Pokémon Landorus, whose presence is said to make the land fertile. But the Legendary Pokémon Tornadus and Thundurus appear instead, and immediately start attacking each other and our heroes! Tornadus and Thundurus had been blocked from returning to Milos Island by two protective obelisks, but we discover what Team Rocket has been up to recently: tampering with the obelisks to make them stop working. Now the two powerful Legendary Pokémon are back, and they’re ready for a fight—and their rage could destroy Milos Island! Our heroes valiantly attempt to battle Tornadus and Thundurus, but the angry Legendary Pokémon prove too powerful. Lewis remembers that Landorus is said to be the only one who can control Tornadus and Thundurus, but it can only be summoned by a Shrine Maiden. Iris assumes the identity of the Shrine Maiden, and with Gothorita’s help, begins to send her appeal to Landorus. Will she be able to make contact with the Legendary Pokémon and save Milos Island? Plot In a forest area by a large body of water, Lewis sees a dead Revival Herb and picks it up to examine it. Lewis crumples the herb up and notices in the sky that it is indicating a major disturbance. A bolt of lightning strikes ' obelisk. and head back to the Driftveil Gym to challenge the Gym Leader Clay. Clay tells them that he has no time for a Gym battle and must find a Revival Herb. Ash tells Clay that he will go and get the Revival Herb. Clay promises to battle Ash if he brings Revival Herbs to him. Ash, , and head to the market and find Charles there. Charles tells them that he is there to pick up Revival Herbs, but the man who usually has them informs everyone that he cannot give them any. Charles suggests that they head to Milos Island where Revival Herbs are known to grow. Once they arrive to Milos Island, they meet an older woman. They ask her about finding Revival Herbs, and she says that Lewis will be able to help them. They locate Lewis and ask him about the Revival Herbs and he brings them to his cabin. Everyone looks over to a bed and notices that is really sick and lying down. Ash scans Lilligant with his Pokédex. Lewis mentions that like all of the Revival Herbs, the Grass Pokémon on Milos Island are also showing signs of being very sick. Lewis shows them a diagram of and fighting and causing major damage to the island. Another part of the diagram he showed was how stepped in and tried to stop fighting that was occurring with Tornadus and Thundurus. Landorus became injured and a Gothorita used its powers to send the Revival Herb to Landorus. After showing them the diagram, Lewis's Gothorita arrives inside the cabin and explains that there was no sign of Revival Herbs that weren't dead and shows Lewis a dead one. Lewis crumbles up the dead Revival Herb. Ash scans Gothorita with the Pokédex. Gothorita meets and , and it appears to really like Axew. Lewis, Ash, Iris, and Cilan head to Landorus's obelisk. Lewis sets a fire and calls out for Landorus' help. Gothorita uses her Psychic powers to also ask Landorus for help. Suddenly a tornado-looking cloud appears and blocks Gothorita's attempt to communicate with Landorus. Tornadus breaks free from the cloud and appears. He attacks everyone with , and while Pikachu fights back with a . Everyone runs away, but Cilan stays back to try to keep Tornadus from chasing after them, having use on him. Lewis, Iris, and Ash head toward Tornadus' obelisk and discover that an important part had been destroyed. Lewis suggests that they should check Thundurus's obelisk as well. Meanwhile Pansage is really having trouble with Tornadus, and tries to use but Tornadus redirects it towards the others. Iris and Axew are sent flying but Gothorita saves them with . Before Lewis, Iris and Ash can check on Thundurus's obelisk, a bolt of lightning strikes down on the obelisk. Thundurus appears out of the lightning and begins to attack with Thunder and Focus Blast. He heads towards the other island to confront Tornadus. Pansage is recalled after being hurt so badly from the battle with Tornadus. Tornadus and Thundurus begin fighting each other back and forth. Cilan suggests to Ash that he should try to stop them from attacking. Ash brings out and has her use but Tornadus uses Hurricane to blow her back forcing her to grab onto Ash's arm with to land safely. Iris brings out to battle them. Iris has Axew use as well. Meanwhile at a distance, is watching the whole battle take place. Team Rocket discusses how they will let the Pokémon wear themselves out and execute their plan when the time is right. Pikachu and try to use a combined /Thunderbolt attack to attack Tornadus, but Thundurus blocks the attack. Tornadus and Thundurus are both proving to be too strong and are damaging everyone's Pokémon. Lewis asks Gothorita to use her powers to try to communicate everyone's feelings to them, but it doesn't work and they keep attacking each other. The forest and the water start being affected by the disturbance. The battling causes a forest fire to form, and the water to form big waves. The rest of the people on the island show concern. Lewis tells Ash, Iris, and Cilan that they must try to summon Landorus and ask for his help. Lewis also explains to Iris that she is the only one who can ask for Landorus' help. In her shrine maiden outfit, Iris kneels down in front of Landorus' obelisk and calls out for his help. Gothorita uses its powers to lift the colored orbs and increase the strength of their cries of help. A light shoots up into the sky and hits the obelisk on the way down lighting it up. Tornadus and Thundurus continue their battle, and a shadow of Landorus is shown. Major events * challenges Clay to a Gym for a second time, but Clay refuses again. * and go on a rampage while summons to stop the destruction. Debuts Humans * Lewis Pokémon debuts * (Incarnate Forme) TV episode debuts * (Incarnate Forme) * (Incarnate Forme) * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Clay * Lewis * Charles * Old woman * Citizens Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Charles's) * (Lewis's) * (Lewis's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; debut) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: Forces of Nature merchandise and . * This is the first time when all of the members of a trio have made their main series debuts in a single episode. However, only appears in pictures found in Lewis's book and at the end of the episode. * Much like in The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue!, this episode didn't feature the Who's That Pokémon? segment in the English dub for an unknown reason. However, it was fixed in future airings. * Music from Arceus and the Jewel of Life and Zoroark: Master of Illusions is used in this episode. * This episode was skipped in the initial rotation on the Pokémon TV on June 14, 2015. It was later added on May 25, 2016. * The episode was also skipped in the rotation on June 3, 2016. Errors * During the closeup of , the horns on its head are colored green instead of purple. Dub edits In other languages |nl= |de= |fi= |el= |it= |no= |pt_eu= |pt_br= |es_eu= |es_la= |pl= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= |vi= |da= }} 059 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Tatsuya Annoura Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes focusing on Axew de:Der Zorn der Legendären Pokémon! (Teil 1) es:EP721 fr:BW059 ja:BW編第59話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第59集